Buffalo Van Dyke
Buffalo (Buff in short) is a Party Member found during the main story of LISA: THE PAINFUL. He is an ex-football player and enjoys living in the past. He is a Warlord of Olathe, ranked #7 on the The List. Background An American Football star, he was adored by the people, but hated by officials due to his violent tendencies. He uncovered a secret league of businessmen controlling the outcome of the games. He was soon fired from his team and had his eye ripped out. He then retreated to the mountains to perfect his tackle. Appearance and Personality Buffalo is an American Football star who seems to be attempting to find a crew worthy of his past. He dons an eye-patch for his lost eye and American Football gear. His loyalty is usually to the strongest team he can get to. How to invite to party Buffalo is impossible to miss. Once you have reached Snow and climbed up most of the mountain, you will meet Buffalo. Defeat him and his crew and he will join Brad's party. Battle As Buffalo is found later in the game, his use may be limited. His skills mainly revolve around tripping, and therefore are very effective against most non-Joy mutant enemies, as most often they are immune to Fallen. He is a fast character that can take a hit, and because of such qualities, he can be used to be a character to use healing items quickly. However Buffalo lacks in diversity, as all his skills are just stronger version of each other. And some of his skills can inflect the fallen effect, but enemies like Joy Mutants are immune to them. However his biggest drawback is that he's found at the part of the game where a whole 3 enemies are fought (If you fallowed the order the game intended), and here's the kicker: all of these enemies are optional. A good team for Buffalo to be most effective would be a team with others who inflict more status moves, such as Ajeet, RT, or Fly. Skills Statistics Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: All-Star Bands * Shield: N/A * Head: Eye Patch * Body: Thick Pads * Accessory: N/A Battle Stats Art Buffalo_HD.png Tips Trivia * Buffalo Van Dyke's battle theme is 'War Season'. * Buffalo seems to share at least one base sprite with Buzzo, as seen by the location of his hands/feet and the spike on his shoulders when Buzzo and Buffalo are both doing their fighting stance pose. * In The Joyful Buffalo's name is crossed out on The List. * According to a comment from Dingaling, Buffalo's character is based off of Steven Armstrong from the videogame Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. ** The most obvious reference to this is when Buffalo states that he "played college ball" during your first encounter with him. *Buffalo is one of 4 characters that Brad needs to add to his party in order to progress, the other 3 being Terry, Fardy, and Percy. *There is a unused sprite of buffalo before the Flash, with the 2 eyes on it. *It's possible to defeat Buffalo at Snow and obtain EXP at the end of the battle, but Buffalo must play his defeat animation first then entering his enraged phase (normally the battle ends when his 4 men are already defeated and Buffalo enters his enraged phase) This can net total of 6200 EXP. Buffalo will still join you at the end of battle. *Buffalo has the most skills learned at level 25 than any other character. *Buffalo's moves (including his tackles, body screws and Patriot Exploder) may draw inspiration from Brian Battler, another football-themed fighter, from the King of Fighters series. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters Category:Bosses